


Dream Master

by Mieldyne



Series: Dreams of the Demi-Fiend [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Shibari, Wet Dream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoshura has a wet dream involving a certain Devil Summoner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tubetopraidou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tubetopraidou).



> From a prompt on tumblr.

**Prompt:** Dream - _Muse will have a wet Dream about the next Person on their Dash. (This time, it was Raidou Kuzunoha XIV)_

Fast asleep and curled up by himself in an empty room, the Demi-Fiend began to dream. And because of what kind of dream it was, he would be thankful later that he decided to take a separate room…

——

“You’ve been bad, Demi-Fiend…” Raidou speaks slowly to the tied up young man, roughly grasping onto his chin and forcing his eyes to look up at him.

“Look at your master when he speaks to you.” Naoki just glared up at him, wiggling his arms from behind his back. He desperately tried to loosen the crimson ropes that bound him, so he could just cut the summoner into ribbons and get out of there. But every time he moved the ropes seem to slip tighter around him. It also didn’t help that the ends of the ropes were hanging from a hook in the ceiling. Just enough so that he could barely touch the ground with his does.

“Trespassing into different timelines and dimensions… Threatening innocents, and assaulting an officer working to keep the peace between Human and Demonkind…” 

Raidou noticed his struggling, choosing to backhand Naoki in response before speaking again.

“I should have killed you.” Naoki spat out a little blood as Raidou talked, having accidentally bit his own lip. His blazing eyes glared back up at Raidou, shouting at him.

“Then why don’t you?! Stop fucking around then!” He heard the man in black chuckle at him, waving a gloved finger at him.

“Why do you think I bothered tying you up? I don’t want to kill you.” Raidou casually steps closer to the half-demon, fingering the front of the rope dress he was bound in. He grinned when he earned himself a low growl from the boy.

“You are my demon now, and I am your master. I can condition you, so that you’ll never act out of hand again…” The summoner warned him, then slapped Naoki again before he could get a word out. The abused individual wasn’t sure if Raidou’s gloves made it sting more or less than it would if he was bare. Though the grey eyed teenager didn’t think on it anymore when he watched Raidou’s actions carefully, seeing him back up and grab something from a table. As the cold eyed man got close again, he realized that it was some kind of wand with a piece of folded leather on the end…  _A riding crop_.

“The hell are you gonna do…” The fiend asked slowly, but he knew it was stupid to do so. Especially when he winced as Raidou cracked the whip against his palm. Then the leather was traced against Naoki’s mouth as he flinched from fear or anticipation.

“Oh, I think you know.” And with that, a loud crack was heard. Naoki cried out at the stinging pain in his cheek after Raidou hit him with the riding crop.

“You  _sonuva_ -” He was struck again, this time on his breast. It was right over a sensitive nipple too, which Raidou noticed and began prodding it with the end of the whip. Naoki turned his head away, not wanting to look at the summoner anymore as tears of humiliation began to form in his eyes. The leather slapped against his nipple again, feeling the nub sting and swell slightly. That object slid across rope and skin in order to lift the Demi-Fiend’s chin again and force him to, once again, gaze up at Raidou.

“What’s wrong, Shura?” The man in black asked, teasing Naoki’s reddening, painted skin and smirked when he flinched.

“You don’t like your punishment?” He spoke slowly and sounded a little put down, but his victim doesn’t seem to care much. More because he knew the guy was faking it. 

“Look at me and tell me that you don’t like it, and I’ll stop.” Raidou used his other hand to pull Naoki closer, listening to the boy’s heavy breathing.

“I don’t take orders fr- _Aaah_!!” The Demi-Fiend screeched as the whip slapped against his untouched breast, the skin there soon matching the other.

“Wrong answer.” Raidou raised the end of the whip back under Naoki’s chin.

“Let’s try this again…”

“F-Fuck you!!” And Naoki winced, clenching his teeth as he was struck again, this time lower - across a hip. He gasped for breath as he felt the tears that were pooling in his eyes finally grew heavy enough to spill down his face. His whole body stung and was heated up, and he cursed to himself… for he knew Raidou was aware of this.

“You’re really enjoying this, then? Look… you’re already standing up down here…” Raidou spoke in a hushed, interested voice, as he moved the end of his toy to touch Naoki’s erection. He laughed heartily as the fiend gasped sharply and tensed up from the contact. Without saying anything more, he brushed the leather up and down, over and under Naoki’s genitalia. After struggling to find his voice again, the victim spoke.

“Wait… Raidou, don’t…” He pleaded, wanting to look away but remembered what would happen if he did. So he gazed up at his captor, still seething with hatred.

“Don’t… What? _This_?” He should have seen it coming. Naoki knew he should have seen it coming.  _I knew it… that bastard…._  The half-demon screamed the loudest he had ever heard himself when Raidou brought that riding crop down on his cock. He withed and pulled at his restraints as much as he could, but they still wouldn’t give in to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t sure if that’s what you meant.” Raidou mocked him as he rubbed the boy’s hard flesh again. He heard Naoki whisper profanities to himself, and soon stuttering a reply to the summoner himself.

“Y-yes… that, you asshole…” Then he winced. “Wait… please… don’t, Rai-“

“It’s  _master_  to you.” Surprisingly, when the man in black interrupted him, he wasn’t struck. Naoki took this chance at mercy, now gazing up at Raidou with pained eyes.

“What…” He flinched when Raidou raised the whip.  _No, nonono…._

“Call me  _master_.” Then he brought it down on the marked kid’s penis again, enjoying another scream from him, and soon after, his reply.

“Aa…aa..h… M-Master…” It was spoken in a bitter tone, but the summoner was satisfied with just the fact that he got  _the great Hitoshura_  to call him master.

“Again, who am I?” Naoki didn’t even glare at Raidou, in fear of being whipped again. It shouldn’t bother him, but fuck he was both  _aroused_  and _frightened_  by it. Oh, the pain was there too, but that was just the added bonus.

“Ma… Master…” And with that, the satisfied devil summoner took his free hand and gave a gentle massage to his new servant’s battered cock. Naoki thought he’d be relieved, but he felt a tad worse. Though he could do nothing about it but moan, even when Raidou told him to, and cry out in pleasure when the blue eyed man made him come into his gloved fingers. Raidou left the half-demon panting and whimpering, placing the crop back on the table of its origin.

“Good boy… now that’s lesson one.” The summoner told his servant simply, then began taking off his cape and blazer, when he did that, he grabbed other things that were on the table, one of them looked… very phallic, and possibly very uncomfortable.

“Wait… Lesson one? But… But I already called you master!!” Shura tried to move away from the summoner, yet didn’t get very far, the ropes swinging him back in place. He saw the objects,  _goddamn sex toys_ , and wasn’t even relieved when he noticed Raidou had the decency of having lube as well. His body was getting all hot and excited, and he wished it wouldn’t as he swore he was getting hard again… just thinking about what Raidou was going to do to him.  _Oh god…_

“Time for lesson two.”

——

Then dream ended when Naoki woke up with a loud cry. He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth afterward. The young man really hoped he wasn’t heard, not wanting to deal with any of his allies at the moment.

Especially with what he found next, feeling hot and having his pants being tight and very moist. He didn’t need to unzip his pants and push them down in order to know that he had a wet dream. And it affected him greatly.

“… Damn.” Naoki whispered to himself, propping himself up against a wall to take care of the problem. But that’s the thing… the reason  _why_  he had one. That dream… Oh  _dear lord_ , that dream. It was so vivid, and even though he knew Raidou would (hopefully) never act like that, it bothered the Demi-Fiend so much. 

 _Well, obviously… I have a fucking stiffy._  He thought to himself, swearing that he felt the feint sting of the pain he was put through in the dream. He started to wonder about himself, as he fondled and touched his body to those thoughts and conflicting emotions.

And when he came in the real world, all he would know now was that this would be his  _dirty little secret_.


End file.
